A Hero's Son
by LegendOfKiKi
Summary: Our Hero feels home sick, alone in this vast land, and wonders about his family. About his father, and where he had went. Little did Link know, he had already met him. Too bad his dad is dead. Ocarina of Time x Twilight Princess. Spoilers for ending of TP! Hero's Shade is OOT Link. The theory about him being TP Link's father. Rating just in case.
1. Meeting Dad

Link leaned back against the tree, taking another sip of water from his bottle. He had been gone for a couple of weeks, his great adventure now over. He's searching for another way into the Twilight Realm...He doesn't know where he is at the moment, just getting out of a rather dense forest. He stands and stretches his tired limbs, Epona laying off in the distant meadow. He smiles at the horse, liking the calm look she has. He starts making his way over to her when The mist and fog covering the land around him reminds him of something...

"Hero's Shade?" Link mumbled to himself. Thats right...this scene looks just like when he used to train with him. Link pulled out the master sword at stared at it intently. He could never understand what happened whenever he went into that realm with the Stalfos. According to Midna he had never left or fainted at all. Was it all in his head? Or just instantaneous to everyone besides him?

Link didn't know what it was about that Stalfos...but he made him feel like he needed to prove himself. He gave him an extra boost of courage, and pushed him to the limits of his training. Link oddly felt calm there, like he was welcomed any time. Who was that damned Stalfos?

Link jumped, suddenly getting pushed hard in the back, snapping out of his thoughts. Her whips his head around to see Epones snout pushing him. When had he made it to her? A swordsman should never lose concentration...He patted the horse and climbed on her back. She began trotting off in some non-special direction. Link stared off into the distance, watching the fog move around them, and takes a nice smell of the morning dew on the grass. He saw a towns highest buildings forming in the distance, and he smiled to himself. But he once got reminded of his previous mental state...Hero's Shade was a great teacher to him. And thats it, right? Link rubbed his chest feeling slightly uncomfortable thinking about the topic, though he couldn't get it off his mind.

Hero's Shade repeatedly called him "Son", and "my child". Link thought nothing of it at first, but soon started to like hearing it...He liked learning things from his elder in sword combat, and enjoyed the slight proudness he saw fill the empty armored shell whenever he completed a lesson. Was seven skills all he could really teach? Maybe the Stalfos could have taught him some tricks on lasting longer through dungeons...He did say he was a previous Hero after all. Link smiled to himself, wondering all the things he could have taught him...he'd like to see him again. Learn more skills from him, he had a nice time practicing with the un-dead skeleton. Link looked up from his hands and saw he was at the gate of the town entrance...

Link had made himself comfy in the Inn. He needed some time off from all that bouncing on the back of Epona. Not to mention it'd be nice to give the girl a break herself. He turned out the window and saw her resting where he had tied her at in front of the Inn. He smile to himself, and set a few things away in his room he wouldn't need to be carrying around for the next couple of days. Walking around the town, he admires it thoroughly. Not as big as Castle Town, but it's decent size. He looks for a place to eat, and finds a nice restaurant, stepping inside. He sits at a table and taps it to any random old melody. Hearing loud laughter he turns his head to see a little boy running past the restaurant, and he smiles.

"Daisuke, wait!" a man calls, chasing after the boy with a grin on his face. He picks him up over his shoulder and spins him around. The boy giggles loudly,

"But daddy, i wanted to see the show before it ended!" the boy protested through laughs.

"Calm now! We're going to get there soon enough. You need to be patient, that i will surely teach you!" he laughed and set his boy down, petting him. The boy grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Links smile had faded during that moment. He realized he never really knew his dad. Or his mother. He only had faint memories of her, and if then her face was long gone from his mind. It never really bothered him before, he even played big brother with the kids in his village and never felt the need to have one of his own. Why is it paining him now?

A nicely dressed waitress asks him what he'd like to eat, and Link apologized for being out of it. How long had she been standing there? He waves her off with a promise that he'd eat anything she'd be willing to prepare, and with that she was off to the back kitchen. Link laid his torso on the table heaving out a sigh, not in the best of moods anymore. Family was never a nice topic for Link, when it was about him. He folded his arms under his chin and really thought about it. When was the last time someone had even bothered to ask about his family? Everyone had already known to dance around the subject, especially during the holidays. It sometimes made him sad, that no one was willing to ask him how he felt about it, or letting him talk about it. Not that he needed to, but it would have been nice to get it off his chest.

Had Link ever had a father or mother figure? Mother, sure. Father?...not really. Many men had taught Link things back in his village, and Link was always intently grateful, but none of it filled the void. Link never realised how much it had bothered him before. If his dad was alive, how much would he teach him? Would he be willing? Would he be proud of Link, accomplishing all he has? Would he hug him...and tell him he's sorry he was never there for him?

Link sat up, nearly cracking his spine and giving himself whiplash. Was Link really pitying himself? Was he seriously about to create his own daddy issues? He shook his head, Link didn't need someone to tell him how to do things, or to judge him. He had Midna for that. Well, not anymore...but you get the picture. The waitress had come back and set a hearty meal in front of him. Link grinned and rubbed his hands together, then clasping them with one another he prayed, giving thanks for the meal. He immediately dug into the meat, tearing it apart with his teeth. He was so hungry he thought he'd have to chase down animals as a wolf! Something poked at the back of his head, and he turned to see what it was...but nothing was there. He shrugged and continued eating.

He began to hear girls laughing softly, he swallowed and looked around the restaurant to see what was so funny, when he saw the girls staring at him. Had he done something? Was there something on his fa- oh goddess...he was eating like a pure animal. He quickly wiped his mouth, face flushed a bright pink in embarrassment. The poke at his head was back, but much more furious now. He turned again to see nothing. It pissed him off only slightly. He finished his food quickly, while minding his manners. Paying for the meal he walked back out to the street, taking a nice stroll.

Link thought about many things, what he was going to do next after resting, how he would look for another mirror, what kind of people would have knowledge of it...It was going to be hell finding it, but completely worth it. He just wish he had some sort of help, he'd be off without it considering he had Midna his whole great adventure. It'd be seriously lonely, just him and Epona. He could probably handle it, though. He sat down by a large fountain and listened to the water rush while he watched the lively town. Men and woman walked to and from, a man played music on the corner and markets sold as much as they could. It was peaceful and he liked it.

Look, there was the boy and his dad again! Link guessed the show he was talking about earlier is over. The dad picks up the son and gave him a piggyback ride. Link wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why does he have to let it get to him so much? He never used to care before...He didn't really need people to teach him things. He could figure it out on his own. The only thing he really wanted to learn was Sword fighting, and he learned that from playing around with one as a kid. That, and the few skills he learned from the Hero's Shade...

Did Link just contradict himself? Earlier he admitted he liked learning from the Stalfos, and wanted to learn more...and now he's saying he doesn't need people to teach him things...oh man, he really does have daddy issues, doesn't he? What is he going to do with himself, a great Hero, all caught up in feelings over his father? He tried to push it away, but something keeps bringing it back. It's like...something _wants_ him to feel this way. He doesn't like this feeling. It makes him feel weak, and it's like Hero's Shade said, Thats not something the person wearing this clad green needs to be feeling. Link just wishes he knew he the Hero's Shade was. Is there a way to see him again?

"OH, RIGHT!" Link shouts, scaring some people near him. He rushes off back to the Inn. Link CAN talk to Hero's Shade again! He just has to find one of the stones and play a song! He skids around the corner and continues running at full speed over to Epona.

Link scaled four different mountains, looking for the Howl Stone, and Howl Stone, and right when he was losing hope that he was too far from where they would have been placed, he found one. It was old and broken, and looked like it had been there years before the others. He tied Epona to the tree that was nearby, and grabbed a small bag out of his pockets. He took of his master sword and set it down by the tree, then opened the bag and shook it's contents out onto the floor. Out of the bag fell the Twilight Crystal. Link took a deep breath then kneeled to the floor and set a single hand onto the crystal, the magic transforming him into his Twilight state of a wolf.

Link makes his way to the stone, sitting in front of it. He raises his head, and prays that this will work. He begins howling "Saria's Song".

Link finished, and stared past the stone...nothing yet...Suddenly a large flash nearly blinded the poor boy. The golden wolf sat there in front of him.

"What do you want, boy? I have already taught you what you need." The spirit speaks, and Link gathers his courage.

"I want to speak with you...one last time." The wolf looks taken aback. It stands up on all fours, and hesitantly, turns around.

"Find me, then." Link inwardly smiles, keeping face in front of his elder. As soon as he disappeared, Link howled and charged off down the mountain side.

After about 20 minutes, he finally found the golden wolf. He walks forward and shakes, the golden wolf turning his head to look at him. It stands, then charges and jumps at Link.

A white flash covers Link's view, and when he's able to see again he's in that endless like void again with Hyrule Castle in the background. Link stares at the Stalfos in front of him, the being itself standing tall with its arms crossed over the chestplate.

"Tell me, what is troubling you that you need see me?" it asks, and Link feels like the Hero didn't want to see him again. Link takes a deep breath,

"I wanted to know...who you are." He asked as clear as day. The Stalfos flinches, if only slightly. It brought its arms to it's side.

"Who i am?" he repeated, seeming to get lost himself. Link blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. He thought he would just plain tell him, but the air seem thick and heavy...

"I am...an olden hero, child." He states simply, nodding as if that satisfied Link. Link shook his head.

"I know that. I want to know who _you_ are. The man underneath the title." Link spoke, completely serious. The look filled the hero with pride.

"I see...I have not been asked that, in many of years, as you probably know. I have been through much, too much to remember. My heroic days are far too long behind me. Why such interest?"

Link froze slightly. Why was he interested? Simply curiosity? No, something beyond that.

"I..." Link whispered in a chilly voice. The Stalfos raised a hand.

"No need for any more, i understand." It spoke nodding once again. Link blinked, did he say something?

"You want to know the true me, yes?" Link nodded softly. This seems much more heavy than he had originally imagined.

"Do not be frightened by my appearance...nor, my story." He demanded, and Link straightened up, still staring at Hero's Shade. The Stalfos nodded, and stood perfectly still.

Suddenly a soft glow emitted from the skeleton, as the body itself faded into a young man. His height decreased two or three inches, enough to be the same height as Link himself. Link could still not see the face, for the glow blocked his vision. The man grabbed his helmet, and leaned over slightly. The glow faded, to reveal a fair skinned warrior.

He pulled off his helmet, bringing his head up and shaking loose his blond hair, his icy bright blue eyes sharp and full of knowledge piercing into Link.

Link was surprised, breathless, speechless, shocked, excited, scared, all of the above within one swift movement of Heros Shade's helmet. Hero's Shade...looks just like Link. In any creepy detail you could describe. He looked just like him, with few tiny exceptions.

Heros Shade's bangs were parted in the middle, and he seemed to be missing his right eye, a black eye-patch blocking it from sight. His blue eyes were also a pale light crystal color, with any shine or sign of life in them missing.

"I asked you not to be scared..." He spoke, his elder, mysterious accent to his voice now missing. Link swallowed the lump in his throat.

"S-sorry...it's a bit uncanny." Link admitted, relaxing his body. Hero's Shade held the helmet at his hip, and shifted his weight to his left leg, looking much more comfortable.

"My name...is Link."

"...Link?"

"Correct. You were named after me, of course."

Link, er, younger Link, bit his lip. He played with his gloves, unsure of how to continue this conversation.

"What do i call you? So, we won't get confused."

"Hmm..." The older one of the two pondered, then shrugged.

"You can call me what i've hoped to hear from you since you were born." Link blinked.

"That is?" He asked.

"Dad."

"No...no, what?" Link stuttered. This is too much for him right now, all he wanted to do was figure out who Hero's Shade was! He wasn't ready for this confrontation! He wanted to go home, he was tired. He wanted to sleep...

"Then sleep. You were not ready for this information." The Hero spoke, tapping his helmet in an almost disappointment. Link whipped his head around to the older man.

"What? No, not after this." Link walked further closer to the Hero, his new discovered father, and stared him right in the eyes.

"Where were you...?" He questioned, deadly serious. His...fathers eyes, staring right back at his own.

"Gone, of course." He answered in a dead tone. "I did not want to leave you. It was not my choice. Do you really want to hear this now? You're not in good condition my son." He reached out to touch him, but Link slapped his hand away, furious all of a sudden. Link looked disgusted by his father. Hero blinked and stepped back.

"I see. You hate me. Understandable, you no longer need me so you may go. This was your choice, to know me, and a bad one on your part." He said coldly, walking away into the endless void. Link had so many feeling merged together, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He suddenly reached out for his fathers retreating back. He couldn't go, not now, not after he just figured out who he was. He wanted to scream for him to come back, but a large pounding noise rang through his head. His world, suddenly blurry and the floor coming oh so close to his face.

The last thing Link heard was metal clattering on the floor, and loud footsteps growing louder and louder until...

"Link...? LINKUS!" A gruff voice called out. Link couldn't see, his vision spotted white. He clawed at something, anything to make sure he was still there, when he felt something warm hold his hand. It was another hand, gripping his own tightly. Link moved his eyes all over the place, trying to find something to stare at, but found nothing. With the last bit of his consciousness he called out,

"D-dad...?" he cried, painfully.

"I'm here, Link...i'm always here..." Hero replied back. He knew that voice.

"Don't go...don't let me go." Link begged, his headache growing worse. A blur, of gold, pale tan, and blue marges together to create a fuzzy picture of his fathers face.

"You can't stay here too long, Linkus. This is not a place for the living...I won't leave you, but you have to leave this place." he spoke smoothly, and Link panicked. He fidgeted all over the place, and a strong arm gripped him tightly.

"Calm yourself...You can come back...let yourself go, back to your own world." Hero cooed, speaking in soft whispers. Link felt a tear run down his cheek. He ground his teeth and reluctantly let go of his hold in the spirit world. He felt relief, the pain was gone in his head...but it lingered in his heart.

He woke up underneath the tree, curled in a ball in his wolf form. He shook his head, and adjusted his eyes. It was night time now, the stars bright. He looked over and saw Epona laying down staring at him.

"Master?" she asked, and Link stood up slowly making his way to the master sword. He set his nose on the sheath of the blade, and turned back to normal.

He laid up against the horse, breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, when he noticed scrawlings on the tree. Crawling closer to them, he can see its written in Hylian. He does his best to read the sentence.

_"Be weary, my child. We will meet again, this i can promise. Strengthen your spirit, and come see me."_

Link smiled.


	2. The Journey Begins

Our hero had to strengthen his spirit. It's obvious that throughout time, the magical power within his lineage had diminished. Link knew many magical beings, but in order to get in touch with his father, he needed higher beings to help. It had been three days since his encounter with his father. Link realised his father could leave him messages, like on the tree. He wondered how, or if his father could make trips to his world, like how he could to his fathers world. He decided to leave it alone for now.

Link needed to learn more about his past, so he ventured off into the towns library. It wasn't as vast as the one in Castle Town, but it will do for now. Sitting at one of the far desks in the back, he sets down his multiple History books. Staring at his stack of three large books, he cracks his neck, knowing it's going to be a long day, and possible night.

One of the books are for children, The other is for school, and the largest one looks as if it hadn't been touched in years. Link reached for the childrens book first. It had rhyming in it, of course. Bright pictures, everyone is happy. Link is surprised everything in the world _doesn't_ have a face on it. He started reading the first page:

_"It all began the fateful night,_

The princess and her baby sitter quickly took flight.

The town was scared,for where would she flee?

Everyone screamed "Help me, oh help me!"

A little boy, straight from the forest

Tried to stop the evil king, but failed none the less.

The boy without strength wailed "Whats wrong, whats wrong?"

But little did he know, he had the courage all along.

He needed seven years, to become an adult.

He would then defeat the dark king, without a fault.

Seven years passed, our hero now grown.

He readied himself, to kick the dark king off his throne.

Armed with his sword, he ran up the castle

He got there just in time, with little hassle.

His blade of goodness over-powered the beast,

He saved the princess. Scars? the least!

With the evil Ganondorf, now gone and banished,

Hyrule was saved, the hero then vanished.

The green wearing hero will always be remembered,

His legend will live on, forever and ever."

Link rubbed his eyes. What had he just read? Rhyming always bothers him, he can't stop thinking about rhymes for a bit afterwards. It was short and simple, like all childrens books. Reading more on the other books should help clear up the gaps. He slid the colorful book away and grabbed the next one in line. This book wasn't as detailed as the behemoth that awaited Link, but was definitely meant to teach actual history. He opened the book to its table of contents. It wasn't much helpful.

"The Beginning, Creation of Hyrule.

The kingdom, how it was made.

Our Goddesses, and the beings that follow them.

Our world today."

The book has so many pages, each chapter must have a two hundred pages each! He decides to head to the beginning. The beginning. He knew all of this, how Din, Nayru and Farore crafted the earth. Gave life to it, gave it law, etc etc...He flipped through the pages. Creation of Hyrule. It talks about the kingdom, who started it, how it was crafted, the labor put into it. It's interesting, but he doesn't need this information. He skips past the next chapter. Our Goddesses, and the beings that follow them. It talks about the Trios Religion. Link himself is a Trios, raised in a town that believes in their Golden Goddesses. Most tribes who believed in different Goddesses or Gods have long been gone. The Trios Religion is the most popular, and all around most taught. Very little people even know of different religions. It speaks about The Sages.

_"The Sages are great spiritual beings who take forms of hylian bodies, and reincarnate themselves every average hylian LifeTime. Though the sages are in hylian bodies, they're powers are still as great as they once were. The Great Sages have no account of being who they are, and were awakened by the Great Hero to help him in his quest. There is no record of who the sages are, now."_

Link scratched his head. He continued reading:

_"There are Six Known Sages, this information given to us graciously by the Hero himself, with the knowledge that their identities be forever hidden with each passing reincarnation._

The Sages elements are as followed:

Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow.

It is said that these Elements represent the Temples of which they Reside in, though no proof has been given."

There it is, just what Link needs! He's sure if he finds these Sages, they could give him knowledge on his father, and how to see him again! Not to mention they are spirits themselves, they could definitely help! Link smiled in glee, as he memorized the elements of the Sages. He closed the book and left it on the table, silently thanking the Goddesses he didn't have to reach that big book. He left the library at a decent time. It only took 20 minutes to find and read the books. Cracking his back Link sighs in relief, trotting his way back over to his inn.

Link rides Epona across the old dirt path. Taking a decent pace he remembers the Elements in his mind. Light was first. The best person he knew with an un-doubtful amount of Light, was Princess Zelda herself. The Wisdom holder was a bit of an ordeal to speak with, she gives Link a hard time with her Royalty type of persona about her. She speaks high and mighty, like she should, but it always gives Link a bit of an uneasy feeling, like he's being scolded. Link happily makes his way back to Hyrule Castle.

It was around midnight by the time Link finds himself inside the castle. He lays in his bedroom inside the Inn. He misses his own bedroom, his comfy blankets and fluffy pillow. He sometimes wishes to go back home, but knows there are more important things, better things to be doing. He rolled over and hugged the pillow to his body falling asleep.

It was bright morning by the time Link got himself to wake up. He was drowsy and drooling. He wiped the spit and sat up yawning. He had one hell of a sleep, one of those deep sleeps where you snored loudly and never woke up on time. Link stood up, with his arms raised to the sky. He was still feeling very heavy and sluggish. He reached down to the floor, pressing his palms against it completely flat. It hurt his legs only the tiniest. He then grabbed his knees, and bent down into a kneeling positions with his knees still in the air. He stood back up and touched the ground again. He twisted his back, and cracked his neck. He jogged in place for 5 seconds, then gave himself a soft slap. Feeling refreshed and awake he made his way out of his room, and out of the Inn.

He walked to the Castle, and smiled at the guards. They knew him now, of course. And he was hard to not miss, with his Green Tunic and signature smile. Making his way to the main room Link looked around once more at the grand halls of the Castle. He heard light tapping sounds in front of him, and looked forward to the grand staircase, watchign Zelda make her way down. She stared at him intently and walked closer for a better speaking distance.

"Link, it's nice to see you again. What has brought you to my castle?" The Princess spoke, hands held straight in front of her. Link shifted in his spot. There goes that feeling again.

"I need your help." He spoke, giving little to no information leaving Zelda to jump to conclusions. She blinked softly.

"Then follow me to my study." She gestured, holding a hand out to the stairs. She began walking and Link followed suit.

Reaching the grand study, Zelda pushed the guards out and closed the large wooden doors. Making her way back to Link in the middle of the room, her face deadly serious.

"What seems to be the problem?" she spoke clearly.

"I met someone in the Spirit Realm. Someone...dear to me. I need your help in making my spirit stronger, that way i can speak to them more." He tried his best to explain, without giving away too much. He didn't know Zelda all that well.

She pondered, and looked him over before nodding.

"I will help in any way i can." She agreed, the slightest of smiles appearing on her lips. Zelda is quite the serious person, so seeing her smile makes Link smile. He sighed, relieved.

"Thank you, truly." He bowed softly, staring Zelda in her icy blue eyes. He then spoke to her about what he had learned. She knew about the Sages, she had spent many of her youth locked in the castle, so reading was her best friend. She understood how Link would come to her about the Light element. She took out an old book, it was green in color, old dusty, the leather crackling and rough. It had golden trimming on it, with intricate designs. It was a relatively thick book.

"This is the book that was passed down to me from long ago. It is the _Hyrule Historia_. Anything you'd wish to know about the time before us is recorded in this book." She explained, setting it down on her desk and wiping the dust off with her silk glove. She opened the book and continued to flip through the pages, before stopping to point at a page. Link made his way closer to her to see the books contents.

"This here speaks of the Sages in greater detail. This was written by my mother, bless her soul." Zelda spoke softly. Link hadn't known her mother had passed. He simply thought she prefered to stay out of the lime-light. Zelda sat down in her comfy large red chair, and Link pulled up a stool. Zelda pulled the book slightly closer to herself.

"My mother was the Light Sage, as am i, in lineage. Though i have no recollection of that life." Zelda spoke slowly to make sure Link understood. Not like he was incompetent, but she wanted to make sure her words sunk in.

"She wrote down where her protection lay, along with the others. My protection is over the Temple Of Time. The other Sages have protections of other Temples as well." Zelda continued, skimming the page, and reading off the gist of it to Link. He listened intently and stared at the illustrations scrawled on the books pages. Many circles with different symbols were lying about on the page. They will probably be explained later. Link sat back and let out a soft sigh.

Zelda stopped her talking and watched him from the corner of her eye. Link was in for a lot, she knew this. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. She wished he hadn't needed to do this, but she knows it's what he wants. And that whomever this person is that he met, means quite a lot to him. Zelda had thought of Link as a simple pawn at first, she needed him to help stop Ganondorf. She then grew to enjoy his company, if only the slightest. He kept his cool in front of her, but she could tell he was like any other 19 year old boy. Courages, clumsy, adventurous...These traits she learned to deal with. She thinks of Link in a brotherly way now. Wanting to see him every so often, to see how his travels are going, if he's eating right, what new worlds he has seen. She smiles, and pets him.

Link sends a confused look to the brown haired female next to him. She simply withdraws her hand and looks back to the book. What had that been about? A random display of affection? Petting him like some little kid. He pouted slightly, but turned his attention back to her words as she started to read off again.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was so short! I just needed to get this out of the way. Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

_I had all these written up already on DeviantART, up to chapter 3. So now you'll REALLY have to wait for me to update! Thank you for reading, and the two reviews i have! I appreciate it more than you know!_

* * *

Link smiled at the book in his hands. Zelda had graciously given Hyrule Historia to him, in promise that he would keep it safe. He slipped the book into his bag, ushering Epona faster. He was making his way to the Forest Sage, so he was heading to Faron Woods. Maybe the Temple could be the one spoken about in the books.

Reaching the front of the Temple, he hopped off of Epona and took a good look around. It definitely brought back memories. He picked up a grass blade, held it to his lips, and played Saria's Song. When he had finished, he heard faint giggling, and the bushes around the Temple were shaking. He hadn't really thought the song would work, but when he saw something moving around him, he knew it had. He readied himself, prepared to reach for his sword, when a creature poked their head out from the bush. It mumbled something, then giggled. Link raised a brow to it. It had an all black face, with bright yellow dots for what Link assumed to be eyes. It had a weird straw like orange hat on, and it was bouncing about, it's body hidden by the foliage.

"That song, that song...How do you know that song? Ooh, that tunic, that tunic!" It sang to itself. Link was confused, but weary of its actions.

"You must be...are you his? Oooh, only his own would know that song!" It spoke loudly, jumping out from the bush, to run past Link. Link drew his sword in a defense position but the creature simply rolled past him. It did a cartwheel into the foliage across from where it had just been. A loud giggle was heard.

"Come, come, we know why you are here! Yes, yes, you're his son!" The voice beckoned. It knew who he was just from the song and his clothing? Link cautiously followed, holding his sword tightly. He stepped into the bushes, carefully pushing past the many branches. It was hard for him to walk, and he honestly wondered why he had come in here in the first place. It seemed endless, and Link started to panic. It was when he had began to run, tat he burst out of the greenery into a large open area. He caught his breath, and sheathed his sword. He saw the creature dancing around. It was standing in the middle of a broken down bridge. He hadn't realized that throughout the bushes he made his way through a large log, into this mystic place. It feels like it was off in it's own world.

"Over here, Over here!" The creature called, then it continued running over the bridge and into another large log, entrance like thing. Link stares at the rickety bridge. That thing must have weighed half of Link, and the bridge was swaying when it ran across. Link grabbed his stomach, he was at least 110 LBS, 120. He hadn't weighed himself lately, not to mention he was eating more...Never mind that, he was nervous about getting on that bridge. He pulls out his claw shot, and shot it at the log across the bridge. It pulled him over safely, and he landed with little effort. Putting it away, he makes his way through the log. It looked like pure darkness at the end, and the closer he got, the more he saw flickers of light coming through.

He reached out and grabbed onto the thick vines. He pushed them aside, and much to his own astonishment, he saw an old, rickety broken down village, surrounded by trees and large hills. All by itself, in this magical place. It seemed to hold a strong sense of nostalgia on Link, and he began to get choked up at the pure sight of it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He began to walk into the middle of the village. It's houses were small, compared to his height. He'd have to bend over slightly in order to fit into the doors. The place looked beautiful, even though it was falling apart. He heard jingling, and look to his left to see the creature sitting on a broken old fence post. It was kicking it's feet and shaking it's head from side to side.

"You know this place? I love this place. It's my home. It was your father's home, once. So long ago, long ago..." He spoke, reminiscing. This was his dad's home? His dad lived here? But...why?

"Are you looking for her? You knew her song." It randomly asked, breaking Link from his thoughts. By "her" he assumed he meant the Sage...Even if it wasn't the Sage, she might be of help to him. Link nodded.

"Ah, follow me, follow me!" It giggled, and ran off further into the village. It ran up two ledges and into another log. Link followed, only to be completely and utterly lost. He heard faint music, and saw nothing but walls surrounding him with more logs.

"Don't wander! Or else you'll become a relative of mine!" The creature spoke, jumping from behind Link. Link nodded nervously.

"This is the Lost Woods! Follow me, don't wander!" It warned again, grabbing Link's hand and walking off. It led him through the maze of logs, each passing room, the music got louder. It sounded like the song he had played in order to get into this mess. They reached a large opening with a gate. Vines were growing over it, making it permanently open. It gripped his hand tighter, and Link looked down to the creature. He then noticed it's stature, that of a child, so filled with energy and curiosity. He calmed down, and smiled softly. He pulled him through the gates, and around the actual maze.

Some parts they even had to swim through, the water was muck filled and green. Link smelled pretty bad by now. At the end of the maze was a large staircase. By this time the creature was pushing Link by his back. They made their way up the stairs, to find themselves standing in a small room, surrounded by large thick brick walls, crumbling and old, vines all over them. There was a large tree in the middle, growing over where a staircase used to be. The branch had many holes in it, like if it had been shot with something. There was a stone slab on the floor with the triforce embellished in it, and a lone log, rotted and molded by age. The creature pulled out a flute, and poked Link's side.

"Get your instrument!" He giggled out, holding the flute up to it's face. Link deadpanned at the creature.

"I...don't have an instrument." Link spoke nervously. The creature stared at him, and slowly pulled his flute down.

"...What?" He said, staring up at him. Link scratched the back of his head, noticing the thick atmosphere now.

"I don't have..an...instrument." He repeated, avoiding the creatures gaze. The creature began playfully banging on links legs.

"Thats makes no sense! You played before, right, right? You need an instrument, or we can't see her, can't see her!" It whined, and Link softly pushed it off of him.

"I can play on the leaves! Watch;" Link spoke, picking up a large blade of grass and holding it to his lips. He bang reciting Sarias Song. The creature stared, before playing his flute along with Link. The song resonated, and Link could suddenly smell the thick pine coming off of the trees. The whole place suddenly intoxicating him, bringing him to a soft state of mind, lulling him. He closed his eyes, letting his hand drop to his chest, listening to the creature continue the song.

_"Link..."_ A woman's voice spoke so soft, as if a whisper in Link's mind.

Link opened his eyes, to see a child sitting on the log. The whole world had a soft glow to it, and it had been thrusted back in time, the log looked freshly cut, most of the vines on the walls were gone and the bricks were partly restored. The child sitting before him wore a green jumper, and a belt wrapped around her, in fashion like his own tunic. She had bright green hair, down to her shoulders, and a dark green headband. She wore brown boots, her leg crossed over the other. Her hands rested in her lap, and she sat with pristine posture. She smiled.

_"Ah, you look just like him. I'm glad i am able to meet you."_ She spoke softly. Link stared down at her, slightly confused.

_"Tee Hee, my name is Saria. I am the Forest Sage. You called?"_ She joked, pushing some hair behind her ear. Link nodded slowly.

"I need to strengthen my spirit...so i can be with my father." Link spoke confidently. Saria smiled, and hopped off the log walking towards him. She grabbed his hands, looking up at him.

_"Link, you need to find the portal into his world."_ Link stared at her utterly confused.

_"There's a place...it is not in Hyrule. But it will allow you into the Spirit Realm. It is dangerous, but your family is used to that. It will be a tough, long journey to find that portal...but if you truly wish to be reunited with your father, it is worth it."_

Link stared at her, then smiled. He petted her, and kneeled down on one knee, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Where do i start?"


	4. A new town Backtracking

This was it. Link had to leave Hyrule...He was sad. But happy. He could finally see new places! He was standing outside of a building. It was fairly new, with metal poles everywhere! [1] A lot of other people were here waiting along with Link. He shifted in his boots, sighing. Link is trying to get to...what was it again? Oh right, Tenagon! That's apparently Hyrule's sister kingdom...though Link has never heard of it before. It's going to be hard getting used to a whole new place. It might even have different laws than Hyrule. A loud horn is blaring through the air, and it startled Link. Whipping his head around, he see's...a train! A big, large train comes by and stops at the building. The horn blares, and people start to board. Link rubs his eyes from the smoke cloud emitting from the train. He hadn't seen any trains before, living in Ordon. He had no reason to use one, when you could just use the horses from the ranch to get everywhere. He stared at his ticket, then got into the line to board the train.

Link sat on the fluffy leather chair. Bouncing on it like a child. He smiles and leans back, letting his body relax. It was a nice feeling, traveling a long distance without having to do any work, or make sure to stop every now and then so Epona could rest. It was also nice to know there was a horse cart on the train, so Epona can go with him! He should travel by train more often...When he gets back, he'll talk to Zelda about implementing a track through Hyrule. Just one, that way people can still enjoy riding horses, but also enjoy a break every now and then. Seems fitting.

He stares out the window and watches the landscape go by. The train is a not stop to Tenagon, so it won't take long...But Link has no clue how far Tenagon is. Three hours? Six hours? A day? Two? He should have asked someone before he got on. He pulls of his hat and scratches his head, rustling his hair around. It felt nice to let it out, he wasn't used to wearing one before the outfit. Speaking of...he stared down at himself. He was wearing a lot of baggage. Belts everywhere, the pockets and bags clipped to his belt, chain mail, a thick undershirt, thick pants, leather boots and leather gauntlets. He never really paid any mind to it when running around in dungeons, but now that he's trying to relax, it's a good few pounds on him. He shifted around, getting uncomfortable thinking about the weight.

A knocking sound comes to his door. He had the rupees to pay for a high class room inside the train, instead of a normal seat. He stood and opened the door, to find a woman, in a nice blue and white dress holding a cart filled with assorted drinks and foods.

"Hello, sir! Are you enjoying the ride so far?" She spoke with a bubbly voice, her pigtails bouncing with her head movements. Link simply nodded and smiled.

"That's great! Can i get you anything? An energy potion? A health potion? Lunch?" She listed off the things in her cart. Link glanced at it and thought. Did he really need anything? He stocked up before he left, so potions were a no-go. He smiled at her again.

"Just a drink and a small thing to eat." He spoke, getting out his rupee pouch. She went through the cart, grabbing a jar full of the rich alcoholic milk, and a plate of warm cucco meat. She handed it to him.

"That will be 30 Rupees." He handed the money to her and took the refreshment and plate out of her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled, and closed the doors on her cart.

"There is a trash can in your room. Have a nice day!" She rolled her cart away, and Link kicked the door closed. Sitting on his seat he sat the plate on the seat across from him, and opened up the jar. Smelling it, he can smell the alcohol, and he scrunches his nose. He's not really one to drink, but he's thirsty so...He takes a quick drink, coughing at the slight burning sensation and bitter taste. The sweet milk after taste makes it worth the drink, and he plugs it back up. He grabs his plate and begins to eat.

It's sundown, by the time the train came to a stop. Link had gotten to the station at sun rise, about 13 hours. Stepping out of the train, he notices something...completely different. Tenagon was a very large town, instead of a land like Hyrule. But it was out of Hyrule's jurisdiction, so it is it's own thing. It looked like a bigger version of Castle Town. There was no open land, to which Link was accustomed to. It was a refreshing change. Stepping out into the town, music played from a band on the corner, and chatter was filling the air. It brought a smile to Link's face. Here, he was to find the portal...the portal into his father's realm. But where would he start? Saria had told him about the town, but would tell him no more. For if he could not complete the journey to find it, he should not be able to meet his father.

Link sighed, and put his hat back on, making sure it would stay on. He should probably start asking the locals about such a legend, of a portal to the other world.

It was...strange. No one wanted to talk about it Every person he asked, was scared, or surprised that he'd even bring it up. The man he's currently speaking to, decided to tell him. But...The man is in his own shop, down in a back alley, with two dim candles for light. He seems...overly sketchy. Link is tense, and ready for anything at this point.

"Yes yes, Portal To The Ghost World..." he spoke to himself, throwing papers, maps, and books about. Link dodges the flying debris that came his way, and watched the man in question.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed, throwing a paper on the table. It was old a wrinkled, and had a scrawling of art on it. Link turned it right side up, so he could see it. It looked like...he didn't know. It was bricks arranged in a circle formation on the floor of a room. Link raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Don't fret, young man, this is what you're looking for. And what i'm looking for is..." He held out his hand to Link. Money? He really wants money for a single picture? Link groaned, and handed him 20 rupees.

"There." Link said, folding up the picture and sticking it in his pocket.

"I still don't know where it is." He questioned the man.

"True, hmm, yes. You need medallions, yes, to open the portal!" Link raised a brow.

"Medallions?"

"Yes, Light Medallion, Spirit Medallion..." He mumbled off to himself. Link nearly facepalmed. He had to go back to Hyrule to find those! They belong to the sages! Walking out of the shop, he breathed and calmed himself down.

"Calm down, calm down... you're one step closer." He told himself, and smiled sadly.

"Better grab a ticket back...and a nap."

* * *

[1] I assume LoZ is in the olden days, where most things were made of stone and brick, and metal was only used in castles and such. I don't know, it was just my way of explaining that the train station was recently built and more...advanced? Let's go with that.

I enjoyed this chapter, but got overly writer-blocked at the end of it. Also, Link, you know that feeling of going somewhere only having to go back? ITS HOW I FEEL EVERYTIME I PLAY A ZELDA GAME. XD Especially if you missed a heart piece, or forgot to pick up that fairy so you go back to get it, only to not need it...

**GAMER PROBLEMS**

_Hope you enjoyed, and every Review is appreciated!_


End file.
